


FIRESIDE

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Who is this man? He’s Kane, but the ground has changed him.





	FIRESIDE

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Abby Griffin Daily's Four Day Fall Fest](http://abbygriffindaily.tumblr.com/post/177914137624/announcing-abby-griffin-dailys-four-day-fall), prompt: "fireside". Set within Season 2, Episode 9, [Remember Me](https://66.media.tumblr.com/97868a819d1517ea26fcce33031dbf0b/tumblr_inline_pgqyhwHd4F1raqz06_540.gif).

Who is this man? He’s Kane, but the ground has changed him. Although, maybe he was changing long before we reached Earth. This man who was the bane of my existence for so long, but it doesn’t feel wrong that he joins me beside the fire, in fact, it feels natural. What this means I’m not sure, but I do know one thing, I missed him when he was gone.


End file.
